Adveture of a Life Time
by Nightfire1023
Summary: I suck at summaries A girl, born into slavery, takes her time for the escape of her and the other. When an opprotunity presents it self, she does every thing in her power to keep the option open by keeping the pirate who came with the opprotunity as safe as she can during the escape.
1. Chapter 1

"Get back up." A vile man yelled and cracked a whip at a young woman.

Said woman was pregnant but a slave, she did well to hide it from her Master. Later that night, after the rotation of slaves, did she give birth to a girl. The woman was weak and her companions, the other slave women, could do nothing to help her except promise that they would care for the child themselves. The woman passed with a small smile on her face, believing in them to protect her daughter. The other women tried hiding the newborn away from their Master but they had nowhere to hide the child before the Master's men came in. The men yell and hit the women in the room, hitting some with their whips, and ordered them to get rid of the body. The Master came in after hearing all the yelling and pulled the newborn out of an older woman's protective grasp. He gave a wicked grin when looking at the naked baby and seeing it was female. He had found a new toy.

The now young girl was helping dig the out a hidden tunnel in a secluded part of the Compound where she and the other slaves worked and lived. Her body ached from the lashes she had received the day before for eating her Master's food. The island the compound was located on took up most of the island itself. With the name unknown to most slaves they have taken to calling it Biome Island for the amount of different climates it had, from blazing hot lands of sand and stone, to the frozen waters and mountains of snow and ice, the golden fall forests and the springtime meadows. The Master and his men didn't like watching the frozen Biome and their snails would simply freeze constantly, giving the slaves a perfect chance to plan and work an escape route. An elderly woman, who watched the child and raised her, could see that the child often brought light and hope to the other slaves. The child, who everyone calls Warren, or Ren for short, for her protective and defensive nature for others. Warren and the other digging slaves were using crystal mining as their cover. When Warren was 4 she had stumbled into a slightly frozen over cave that had tons and tons of colorful gems and crystals. The Master, after seeing the beautiful crystal in his young toy's hand immediately ordered the cave to be harvested for all that glittered, not actually seeing the cave himself. The miners only harvest a few gems and crystals each day and only Warren and some other slaves know the location of the cave. Two of the Master men follow them into the cave but they are nice men who want to free the slaves so they keep quiet about the tunnel and the amount of glitters. Warren was put on service duty the next week but her weak arms could not hold the full weight of the cooked pig she was handed and dropped it, this called for a punishment. Warren was dragged by her hair to the room the slaves were punished in. The tall, muscular man in charge of punishment started with cutting hurt dirty, but beautiful black hair roughly until she had cuts on her head and ache where the hair was pulled. The Painful Man, as Warren called him, bound her wrists in cuffs and hung her from a hook in the middle of the room and grabbed a whip and stripped her of her already torn clothes. Painful whip both her from and back, not caring where his lashes landed, one lash hit her face and ran across her eyes. The other slave could only listen as the heard her screams of pain. As a final form of punishment, Painful liked to do, was to dunk the slaves in salt water to 'clean' the wounds. Warren no longer screamed as she was dunked into the cold and painful bath and was held under for a few minutes. She gasped for air when her head came out from under the water and Painful threw her into her barrack. The women on break grabbed her and dressed her wounds and got her some 'new' clothes. The two nice men would often sneak food and medical stuff out to the slaves when they could but it would not help Warren. She would not take the better food, would give it to the younger or elderly slaves who needed the food more than she did and she only used medical stuff for when she absolutely needed it. A former nurse who was on cleaning duty stole needles and thread so she could stitch bad gashes close. There was a former doctor who was a slave as well but men and women could not enter the other's barracks. When Warren's mother became pregnant it was before she had became a slave. Warren's mother was on her way to meet her beloved to tell him the news before he set sail when she was jumped and drugged. Ren look like her mother in every way except her eyes were that of her father's, golden like a wolf's, always scanning and watching the things around her. Ren has heard the other slaves talk about her father, he was a pirate who roamed the seas free. Ren was proud to be the daughter of a pirate, even after the news announced that he was captured and killed along with some of his crew or so the papers say. Warren's eyes had faded from gold to pale yellow and was now blinded, fully in one eye and partly in the other. When she awoke of her punishing she went straight back to work and in her very little free time, she trained herself to because she did not want to feel the pain anymore. She took up the habit of learning how to move with a staff from an old pipe that had never been picked up. She became strong trying to push different size rocks and move fallen down trees. Her stamina and endurance didn't really need trying since she was a slave and needed those two aspects to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Warren had gotten stronger, just like she had promised herself, but not strong enough. She no longer gets punished for dropping things but now it's because she runs into things. The escape tunnel needed to be put on hold and hidden because the Master had over heard someone complain about the tunnels and was now have the island checked for hidden tunnels. Now that Warren was older the Master had started getting touchy. Warren didn't like that but she couldn't do much against it but she did not give him the change and she has been punished, as one could tell from the many, many lashes or lash scars that cover her body including the one that goes across her face like a useless mask. Ren and other slaves often snuck books out of the massive unused library that was in the Master's mansion when they were on cleaning duty. The elderly slave taught other slaves how to read because most have been born into slavery and were not taught to read. A village trader often comes to visit, his house is the end point of the tunnel where he will smuggle escaped slaves out to his cousin who's a tattoo artist to cover up any brands the slaves have. Ren enjoyed learning and often made plans that helped around. Ren taught people to hunt and gather the wild food that grew and lived in the ground of the compound, this provided fresh food for slaves, which of course was done behind the back of the Master and most of his men.

Ren, even with her lack of most sight, seemed like she could still see fully to other people. She spent most of her free time learning and helping the other slaves that were too old or weak to take their shift on certain days. After the first time Painful had cut her hair she tried to regrow it but every time she went in for punishment it would always be cut short again in painful ways. Today Ren was working the building shift with some of the older slaves, Ben and Garry. Of the two Garry was the oldest but Ben had been here the longest at 21 years. Ren helped Garry carry a heavy stone up the steps to the place it was supposed to be placed but he slipped on some mud and they dropped the stone, breaking it into pieces as they rolled down a hill. One of the pieces of stone hit Ren in the chest, back, and head. When one of the men came down and yelled at them, Ren took the blame while Garry when back to work.

Painful hung Ren from her wrists, pulled her clothes off, and grabbed the whip. He lashed her back like always. This time, however, he put spikes on the end and that caused deeper, and more painful gashes, making her scream for the first time in a while. When Painful was done it was the same routine over and over again, the women slaves would grab her and clean the lashes as best they could before dressing them and getting her rags to put on her. She would only get stronger and stronger with each passing day. She never let her wounds be a hindrance to her even though she was consistently punished now. She would always make her the one at fault if she could. She wanted to stop the pain and suffering that the others had and just take it all for herself. She had many, many scars, on her face, feet, back, if you looked at her body it would be hard to find a place not marked by her years as a slave. She had heard news of her father, and often read the newspapers that were thrown out by her Master. Her caretaker, the elderly lady, had told her the girl's full name and the name of her father, a Pirate captain who was searching for the legendary One Piece. When Warren asked if her mother was a pirate as well the elderly lady chuckled and told her that she was the exact opposite, she was a Marine Captain. Warren had asked how they had fallen in love.

"I had asked myself." the elder told her. "She only told me that they were two people who just belonged together even if the odds were against them."

When Warren saw a picture of him for the first him her first thought where that he looked like a hawk, brown hair and golden eyes. A slave found an old picture of her mother from an old newspaper. The page talked about the capture of her father and the one responsible, her mother. The paper also said he had escaped in the night thanks to an accident on board. Her mother had ebony black hair, like warren, and pristine blue eyes. Warren put the pictures in a safe place. The slaves have started loosening floor boards and the board under their sleep areas to store smuggled and prize possessions, if they had any. The and Master never came into the barracks unless a slave wouldn't come out if they need to or to do a yearly check on the buildings. They learned how to hide stuff well and in places they, the men and Master, would never look. Warren by the time she was 15 had read most of the library and had a near perfect memory of the books' contents. Everything from how to build ships to growing plants to taking care of kids of all kinds. She had memorized them and then placed them back into its proper spot, not the Master ever notices, and then grabs a new one to read. It's only when she gets a head injury that she can't remember stuff but once she recovers from it, her memory is intact.


	3. Chapter 3

Warren, now 21, was still a slave. The tunnel was completed and all the elderly slaves escaped and Warren decided to stay behind to help newer slaves. The Trader knew a guy who could get the collars off and had the escapees pretend to be his slaves while they traveled from island to island until the collars came off.

"Look." A slave, Wade, said. "Another slave to replace Randall."

Wade was pointing to the gates that kept the slaves at the barracks. The Master's men were dragging a struggling young man. The men threw the man into the mud and quickly let while Warren and the other slaves circled around the newcomer to help him up. Once he was up Warren got a good look at him. He was taller than her, lean, and very strong, his hair shadowed his eyes and mud covered caked his hair, hiding its color. Warren shooed the surrounding slaves back to their lounging and went up to the newcomer. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the back of the barracks where the snails couldn't see them.

"Undress." She told him.

"What?! Why?!" The newcomer exclaimed, not understanding her.

"I need to check for a brand or marks." She told him.

"I don't have any brands or marks." He told her, "I was just grabbed off the streets a while ago and forced into these rags."

Warren gave him a nod.

"I see." She said, "Then you are not a local."

The newcomer shook his head.

"I'm a pirate and my Captain will come searching for me as soon as I don't check in by the end of the day." He told her.

"He won't know where to look." Warren told him, "But I know someone who can get a message out to him."

The newcomer looked shocked and skeptical.

"Why are you so eager to help me?" He asked.

"Because no one deserves a slave's life." She told him and pulled his wrist again.

Warren let the newcomer to Nate, a veteran slave that helps with newcomers.

"Nate I need you to watch..." she started before turning to the newcomer, "What's your name?"

"Penguin." He said.

"Penguin. While I go talk to _him"_ Warren said.

Mike nodded and leads Penguin to the barracks to show him where he would be sleeping while he stays here. Warren left with the rotating shift and went to the edge of the compound, when the men weren't looking, where there was a small hole in the wall that leads to the person she needed to talk to, Snake. Snake made the hole because he wanted to steal the goods that the land offered but found he could be much safer and helpful if he ran messages around the island, for a price of course. The hole was hidden by thick vines that needed to be pushed out of the way.

"Snake, you in?" Warren called thru the hole. A moment later a hairy face appeared.

"Ah, if it isn't the little money maker." Snake mocked with his slicked mustache. "What can I do ya for, Laddie?"

"Stop with the mocking, Snake." Warren told him.

"Easy, Lassie. Snake said putting his hands up. "Just have a bit of fun, now what do you need?"

"I need to know what pirate ships are docked at the harbor right now." She told him.

"Dealing with pirates cost extra, Lassie" Snake told her.

"I know." She said and pulled out a small hidden bag of gems and crystals from under her ragged shirt. "I'll give you a bit more if you find the crew with a missing member by the end of tomorrow."

Snake put on a very bad mockery of a thinking face.

"Deal." He said grabbing the stones the slave had pulled out. "I'll meet you here at noon tomorrow."

Warren gave him a nod and headed to mining duty in the frozen lands. When she got back to the barracks she grabbed Penguin and pulled to the back of the building again.

You're with me tomorrow in the morning." She told him, "My guy is going to see how many ships are in the harbor and hopefully find your crew if they start looking for you."

Penguin gave her a nod and they returned to the front of camp. During their 'dinner' Warren sat near the younger slaves in case the men tried to pull something like they always do. A man 'tripped' over a younger girl's leg and spilled his food on the ground. Warren acted quickly and swapped places with the girl so she would be the one seen and punished. She was grabbed and led to Painful's room where tradition starts all over again with the nudeness and lashings. She screamed as Painful lashed her, this time his spiked whip had a substance that causes the cuts to burn every time she moved. Painful skipped the salt bath when he was done and just threw her outside into the mud with her clothes landing next to her. The other slave women immediately block the view of her from the men and dragged her to the barracks where her wounds were cleaned and dressed. She stepped out half an hour later with her clothes on and when to the hidden areas under the barracks and pulled out a freshly killed deer that was hunted on the way back. She let the slaves who were hunters back at their homes skin and gut the animal and gave the meat to the slaves who could cook and put the skin in a different place to be given to Trader. Warren passed out the now cooked meat to the slaves and took the last piece and gave it to Penguin. When it was lights out Warren made sure everyone when to their proper Barracks before heading in herself. Her body ached all over, whatever was on the whip had worn off, or she was just used to pain by now, and she was going to feel the lashes in the morning. When morning came around Warren got up and went outside, her body was very sore. She was always the first one up and she started doing motif routines and cooked the other deer for breakfast. Once everyone was fed and the men came to start moving people where they need to be for the day until rotation. Warren grabbed Penguin and went to the mining group with the two nice men, Chad and Brad.

"Shit it's cold." Penguin said as they crossed into the frozen land. "I wish I had my suit."

Warren stopped walking, making Penguin stop as well, and handed her small pouch to a fellow slave.

"Fill it up." She told them. "You come with me."

She dragged Penguin to the top of the mountain and went to the fall side of it so they can see the harbor where many ships were docked, not that she can see them well.

"Do you see your ship?" She asked Penguin. "I need to know in case my guy couldn't locate your crew."

She could see the blur of the person with mud still caked in his hair look at the water.

"Yes! It's right there, the big yellow one!" He told her pointing at the yellow blob she could just make out.

"Alright." She said, "Now we need to head back to the others and do some of the jobs."

She lead Penguin to the cave where they were handed mining tools. Penguin was in awe with the amount of glitters he could see, but that's also when he noticed that the slaves were just barely collecting them.

"Why are we only mining a little?" He asked.

"Because Master has never come here so this is all ours." She told him. "We are give this to our escapers and outside men so they can live good lives once they get free."

"And the guards?" He asked as he picked up a ruby. "Don't they report everything to this Master guy?"

Warren shook her head.

"Chad and Brad come from North Blue so they been put in charge of us while we're in here, since it's so cold." She told him. "They don't like the fact people are slaves and took this job so they can help us as best they can, they won't let it slip."

Warren picked up a decent size crystal and put it in one of the baskets.

"You said escaped slaves." Penguin said, "Does that mean there is a way to get out?"

Warren pulled a topaz out of the wall.

"Yes, but we can't go thru it right now because our escort isn't back and we can only do few slaves at a time." She told him.

Penguin gave a nod.

"Ren is almost noon." Chad yelled from down the cave. "You better hurry."

Warren gave him a nod and handed Penguin off to another slave before she ran out of the cave to the spring area. Once at the vine-covered wall she moved the correct vines and Snake was there waiting.

"How nice of you to meet me here, Lassie." The slick man greeted. There were five pirate crew docked here yesterday two have left since now. I could not locate the one looking for a crew member."

Warren nodded and pulled out a decent sized diamond.

"Yellow ship." Warren told him. "Make it seem like he needs to kill Master in order to get Penguin back."

Warren pulled out two bags.

These are for you to pay him to kill Master. I'll gather the other who want to fight, the rest will meet you at Trader's place." Warren said.

Snake nodded.

"When we are gone you and Trader can have the cave as payment." she told him. "Tomorrow is when we will act."

Warren replaced the vines and met up with the rotation. She went around telling people to prepare for the plan. She had just finished telling Penguin the plan when to men came and grabbed her. Knowing where she was going she struggled, it was the only time she ever struggled against the men. She was dragged to the Master's quarters and she was tied to the bed and her clothes ripped off. The Master came in a dismissed his men, Warren kept moving and struggling when he drew closer. The Master grabbed one of her legs and started climbing onto the bed. Warren saw this as her chance to kick him in the jewels. When he recovered he dragged me himself to Painful and told the whip Master he could have me all night long. When day broke over the horizon, Warren was thrown back into the barracks area where the woman laid there. This happens at least twice a month. Warren stood up and made her way to the women barracks where she pulled on new rags. She woke up Galicia who was a nurse before she became a slave and together they clean the wounds as best they could, and wrapped the massive lashes and gashes. Warren laid down for a moment before she stood up and went outside. They had two hours before the men came, Chad and Brad where going to meet us at the cave with keys since they are the only men who know where it's located. The slaves started moving out as Warren and some male slaves stayed to fight back with their makeshift weapons, which were strong sticks with metal on the ends. Penguin walked up to Warren.

"I want to fight as well." He demanded and most of the slaves left.

Warren gave him a smirk.

"Never said you couldn't." She told him.

The men came and the slaves jumped them. Warren slashed her rugged and dull spear across the chest of one of the men. Penguin used hand to hand combat skills to knock out men. Warren picked up some of the whips and tossed them to others as their sticks broke. Warren picked up a whip for herself and lashed men across the face, tearing their clothes and making them retreat. One of the men pulled out a gun that was connected to a tank, it was a flamethrower. The man was young and weak. The sound of cannon fire was heard as everything around us was set ablaze. Warren ordered most of the fighting slaves to get to the cave as smoke blocked their vision. Penguin didn't move.

"Penguin you go to." Warren told him.

"No, I'll stay and fight." He told her and kicked the flamethrower guy in the face, knocking him out, and stopping the fire from being spread more. The yellow blob Warren saw had blast there the wall and men in white boilers jumped to action. To Warren, they look like white blobs attacking the dark green blobs that were the Master's men. Warren picked up another whip and used it to take down more men. Once she was done she headed to where the Master would be, Penguin right behind her. She broke down the door and lashed the whip out to stop the Master's hand as he pulled out a gun.

"You're not going to kill me." The Master said. "And even if you all escape I'll just get more slaves."

The man she saw before her a hysterical, not believing he did something to cause this.

"He might not kill you." A deep voice said. "But I wouldn't have any qualms about it."

The voice belong to a moving yellow blob.

"Room. Shambles."

A suddenly flash a blue, a sparkle, and a moment of a flighty feeling later, Warren and Penguin's chains fell to the ground and the Master laid dead with his head on the ground.

You can't do this to me!" The Master head yelled, making Warren jump.

Warren crouched to get a better look at the head. There was no blood but his head wasn't connected to his body.

"Interesting." She muttered.

"You, slave." The Master yelled at her, "I order you to kill this man and fix me."

Warren didn't move, her muscles felt light without the chain. She picked up the Master head, grabbed his flailing body and kick both pieces out the window. The Master landed with a small 'splat'.

"Penguin, Captain sir." Warren spoke, turning to the two men. "If you can wait for me by the harbor with your ship I shall have another payment for you."

Before they could speak she jumped out the window, carefully climbing down the side of the building and made her way to the cave. She ran through the fire that had already burnt its way to the gates of the mansion and made it to the icy terrain of the frozen lands. She slipped into the cave and grabbed the biggest gems and crystals she could find, she also moved the chain outside and set them off to cover the first entrance, the only way in now was the tunnel. She grabbed her bag of glitters and headed out, all slaves were safe and free. She entered traders home and watched as slaves changing into clothes and put makeup on their brands and slave marks. She didn't change and said her goodbyes and headed for the harbor. She looked around, not being familiar with the town, and found the harbor easily. Then she ran to the giant yellow blob where she saw Penguin and the Yellow blob of a Captain he had.

"This should cover the cost of the ammunition, medical supplies, anything else you used or need to stock up on..."

Warren didn't finish as her back flared up in pain and she blackout.


	4. Chapter 4

Warren woke in the blur of a gray room. She looked around. To her, everything was a big, gray, blur. She moved her hand and felt soft sheets, she was also laying on her front. The pain from the lashed was still strong and she hoped that Painful had died a most painful death. She propped herself up on her elbows, sending jolts of pain all over her body and quietly got out of the comfort of the bed. She took a step and before she could take another three was a small tug on her arm. She looked down to see tubes attached to her her, or rather stuck inside her arm. Her eyes followed the tubes to some bags that had liquid in them. She moved her hands to the tubes, about to pull them out.

"I suggest you leave those in." The deep voice from before said. "If you want to live, that is."

Warren turned to see the yellow blobs she knew as Penguin's captain.

"Sorry." She told him. "I just didn't want unknown fluids being put inside my body."

He just gave her an understanding nod.

"You also shouldn't be able to move yet." He told her. "Your body has had a lot of damage done to it."

Warren sat down and the bed while the yellow captain sat down on a rolling chair backward and grabbed a clipboard from the desk.

"Well, now that you're awake I need to ask you some questions." He told her.

She gave him a nod.

"What is your name?"

"Warren."

"Age?"

"20."

"Gender?"

"Female."

He paused for a moment to look at her.

"Any known family illnesses?"

"Never knew my parents but no issues have occurred so far."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Ever had intercourse?"

"No."

"Years as a slave?"

"20."

"Last time you had your Period?"

"Ended the day before Penguin was enslaved."

"Any Devil Fruit."

"No idea what that is, so I don't think so."

"Day of birth?"

"23rd of October."

"Allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of."

The Yellow captain put the clipboard and the desk and moved over to Warren.

"Sit up straight." He told her, "I need to look at your wounds."

Warren straightened her torso, which was painful, and let Yellow take the bandages off.

"May I ask some questions myself?" Warren ask.

"Go ahead." Yellow told her.

"What is your name?"

"Trafalgar Law."

"How old are you?"

"23."

"Why are you treating me?"

Law didn't answer immediately.

"Penguin told me what you did for him and the other slaves." He told her, redressing the wounds. "I felt like you were a person who I needed to repay."

When Law was done he handed her a boiler suit, like the ones his men wore. She put it on but it was a bit loose, by a bit, she meant really big, the reason it stayed on was because she tied the sleeves around her waist, she was covered in bandages and thought she wouldn't need a shirt.

"Planning for me to join your crew?" Warren asked jokingly

"You need something to wear other than those rags I threw away." Law told her. "This the only proper clothes that we have extra of."

Law unhooked the IV bag rack from where it stuck to the ground and motioned to follow him.

"When we get to the next island you can buy yourself some clothes." He told her.

"Next island?" She asked as she followed him out of the room, pulling the IV rack with her. "Are we at sea?"

Law opened another door, it lead to a galley.

"The correction would be, we are under the sea." he told her. "You have malnutrition and need to eat proper food, you'll start with soup."

Law handed her a bowl of soup. Warren sat down and grabbed the spoon before taking a bite. It was amazing in her opinion, but she really had nothing to compare it to other than roasted meat and bland slop.

"Compliments to your chef, this is amazing." She told him and took another spoonful. When she finished the soup, she picked up the bowl and spoon and washed it, dried it, and found out where it went to put it away.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying until we drop you off." Law told her and lead her to a room.

Inside the dark room was a hammock, a metal desk bolted to the ground, and a closet. A window showed the water that they were under.

"Cozy." Warren said and inspected the window, looking at the fish that swam by.

"Tomorrow, depending on how well you are, we can take those IVs out." Law told her. "I'll send Penguin here when it's dinner time so you can have time to get to know the room."

Once Law left she sat down on the rolling chair in the room with a big sigh. Her back was pulsating with slight pain. She sat up straight and started looking at the desk drawers, only some sheets of paper and a pen were inside. She didn't see her ragged bag anywhere, she'll have to ask where it is. She closed the drawers and went over to the hammock. She looked at it and carefully tried getting on it, with great success she laid down in it and figured out which way she can move without falling out, she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Warren woke up to a knock. Slightly startled at the unfamiliar surrounding and the weird comfort of the hammock she slept in, she fell out of the hammock, pulling out her IVs, and landing on the ground. The door opened and someone walked in.  
"Are you okay?" The man asked.  
"Yea." Warren said and stood up. "I just forgot where I was for a moment."  
"I suppose that's normal." he said, "Anyways, dinner's ready."  
Warren nodded.

"Thanks... Penguin?"  
Warren didn't recognize the person in front of her but he sounded like Penguin.  
"Yep." Penguin said, "I'm was sure you wouldn't recolonize me now that I'm clean and have my hat and usual clothes on."  
Penguin lead her to the Galley, where she was given soup with small chunks of meat.  
"Thank for the food." Warren told the chef.  
"Um.. Penguin." Warren got his attention. "What do I do about the tubes I accidentally pulled out of my arm?"  
"I can go tell captain but I wouldn't worry too much if he's letting you eat." Penguin told her. "You should come with me too, so he can check your bandages."  
Warren gave him a nod and the both finished their food. Warren followed Penguin to where his captain was, listening as Penguin talked about the Submarine as the walked past different rooms or areas. Penguin stopped at a door and gave a light knock. Law's voice could be heard from his reply of 'Come in'. Penguin pushed the door open and Law was sitting at the desk in the medical area.  
"Penguin, Mr. Warren." Law said.  
Law looked up to Warren.  
"Mr. Warren, where are your IVs?" he asked her. "I thought I told you not to take those out."  
"Ah Sorry, Mr. Law." Warren said. "I accidentally pulled them out by falling off the hammock."  
"Hmm, It's fine, you should be good without them anyways." Law said. "Penguin you can leave and get some rest."  
Penguin left and Law turned around to face Warren.  
"May I ask way you called me Mr. Warren?" Warren asked the pirate captain.  
"I'm just messing with my crew, since they all think you are of the male gender." Law told her, smirking. "Care to play along?"  
"Sure, why should I care if they think I'm a guy?" She told him with a shrug.  
Law gave her a smirk.  
"You'll need a bath or shower." Law told her. "Your dirty and since you pulled out the IVs you can take one."  
Warren gave him a nod.  
"Let me know if you need assistance." Law told her while showing her where the bathroom was. "It's not that easy when you're badly injured like you are now."  
Warren gave him a thumbs up and grabbed a towel. Once she was in the bathroom, she looked around. She had never had a bath or shower before. Unless getting thrown in the ocean or the frozen lake counts. She went back out and saw a female sitting outside.  
"Um." Warren spoke up. "Where did Mr. Law go?"  
"He had other things to do." she told Warren. "Captain told me to help you if you need it."  
Warren took a moment to figure out what to say.  
"I have no idea how a bathroom works..." Warren bluntly said. "Can you show me how this room is used?"  
The female crew member looked a little shocked before she gave a chuckle and entered the bathroom. The female spent a few minutes teaching Warren how to turn on the showers and baths, also teaching her how to identify what was used in your hair and what was used on your body.  
"Thanks." Warren told her. "I should be good now."  
The female left the bathroom and Warren went to one of the shower stalls and turned it on. A nice cold stream of water sprayed out and Warren got all the dirt and grime that had been on her body for years off. She made sure that her hair had all of the oil out of it before she used the shampoo and conditioner to clean and soften what little hair she had. She used body wash, which stung her wounds, and made her skin smell good... she thinks. She wrapped a towel around her waist and grabbed another on for her short hair, she didn't have much of a chest to cover thanks to the lack of nutrients.  
"Whoa." someone said. "Those are some bad wounds."  
Warren turned around to see a man with red hair.  
"Here." the man said, handing her another towel. "It's to stop the bleeding."  
Warren took it wrapped it around her body to catch the blood.  
"You should probably go see the Captain. He should be in the Medical Bay." The redhead tells her.  
Warren gave him a nod and grabbed her boiler suit and went to the Medical Bay. Warren knocked and went in when she heard him call 'Come in'.  
"Miss Warren." Law said, not looking up from the paper he was looking at. "What can I do for you?'  
"One of you crew members mentioned my back was bleeding." She told him. "I thought you should know and see if you wanted to do anything about it."  
Law let out a breath and motioned Warren to the exam table.  
"Lay on your stomach, the back ones are bleeding not the front ones." Law told her.  
Warren did as he said and laid on her stomach, Law took the towel, slightly soaked in blood, off her back.  
"I'm going to need to stitch some on these up." Law told her. "I'll check the ones on your front as well when I'm done back here."  
"Alright." Warren told him.  
As Law worked on her back, Warren felt nothing but a small tickle every now and then. They were in perfect silence.  
"Okay turn over." Law told her.  
Warren moved to her back and Law looked at the wounds.  
"These ones aren't as bad." Law told her. "But I'll put stitches in some of them just in case."  
Warren gave him a nod as Law worked with the needle. She fell asleep. Warren woke up to Law shaking her.  
"Welcome back." Law said. "If you want to sleep go to your room again."  
Warren nodded, put her suit on, and headed to her room. When she entered, she noted that the tubes were gone. Law probably had someone come grab them. Warren got another look at the room nothing really was changed or different but she noticed the bed that was hidden by the wall the door was on. She ignored the bed and got into the hammock and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Warren woke up to a small knock at her door. She got up and opened the door and saw the female crew member again.  
"We docked at an island." The female told her. "Captain wanted me to take you shopping."  
Warren gave her a nod and pulled the boiler suit all the way on and zipped it up.  
"Let's go." Warren told her.  
The dark haired female lead Warren to the entrance of the sub and they both started at the closet store they could find.  
"Oh!" the crew member said. "Captain also told me the thing you two are doing."  
Warren just nodded as the Dark hair women pulled unisex clothes of the racks and putting them into a pile.  
"Do you have any underwear?" She asked Warren.  
"What's underwear?" Warren asked her.  
The female just looked at her before grabbing her and dragging her to small pieces of clothes, and grabbing a few dozen of every kind, including boxers.  
"Your very skinny so I'm going to buy the clothes a size or two bigger so you can fill into them." She told warren.  
Warren just smiled as the Dark haired women grabbed more and more clothes.  
"Um... Please don't buy so much for me." Warren told her.  
"Nonsense." she told Warren. "Thanks to those gems you gave Captain as payment, we have way more than enough money to buy stuff with."  
Warren blinked.  
"Were they really that valuable?" Warren asked her.  
"Yes." the women told her. "They were uncut and greatly sized, and the crystals were also super rare so they were the most valuable especially in the sizes you gave us."  
Warren just gave a weak smile, not really knowing what to do other than to follow the dark-haired, female, pirate. When the two females made it back to the ship they went to Warren's room and put the clothes away. The female member forced Warren into a pair of boy-shorts and into baggy, gray, pants. For her upper body, Warren wore what the women had called a binding and loose, black tank top type shirt. The women put gray arms bands on her arm, one small and long and then gave her high, open toes, boots. By the time they were done it was lunch time so they headed to the galley where the women was dragged off by some other crew members. The cook handed her some soupy chicken stew.  
"Captain said to give you soup with bits of solid foods so you won't throw it up." The Cook said while giving a more meaty stew to the crew members.  
Warren gave him a small smile and thank you before sitting at and empty table. Penguin and the person with red hair from before choose to sit at the same table. The three of them had a conversation about the slave ordeal Penguin went through.  
"Warren." Penguin got her attention. "Shachi here would like to know how long you have been a slave?"  
She glanced over to the redhead, Shachi, before answering.  
"20 years." Warren told them. "My mother was enslaved after she found out she was pregnant with me."  
"Your mother's a slave too?" Penguin asked, "Why didn't you introduce me to her? And how was she enslaved?"  
"My mother _was_ a slave, she died just after I was just born." she told them, "And she was on her way to tell my father that she was pregnant before he set sail when slave grabbers snatched her."  
Warren finished her soup and stood up, taking the bowl and other dishes to the kitchen to wash them.  
The Cook didn't argue when she started washing the dishes that were in and around the sink, in fact, he seemed glad that someone was doing them without complaints. When Warren was done she went walked around, stumbling upon the laundry room. The room was filled with mounds of dirty jumpsuits and other clothing articles that had tears and holes in them. There were baskets with names labeled on them and Warren checked the tags of the suits to see they also had names on them. She dumped out the baskets, making sure they were clean so she could sort the clean laundry into the proper places. Warren checked the tags again so she knew how to properly wash the clothes. After throwing five suits in at a time and thanks to the several washers and dryers she had several loads going at once. Warren looked around and found a box of sewing stuff and started on of the mounds and started fixing now cleaned suits. Once she had put the last piece of clothing in the washer machine she grabbed a broom and started sweeping up all the dust and trash of the ground and once that was done she organized and dusted the shelves of soap. Warren found a mop later and finished the cleaning with nice shining floors. The buzzer of the last running dryer went if and she finished fixing and folding the clothes before moving on to another room to clean. When she exited the room, Shachi and Penguin running towards her.

"WE'RE SORRY!" they screamed at her.

Warren just stared at them in silence wondering why were they apologizing?

"What for?" she decided to ask them.

The two men just stared at her.

"We're sorry about you mother, we thought we had upset you." Shachi told her.

Warren shook her head.

"No I just wanted to clean, I was a slave for 20 years remember I don't really know how to do much else." she told them, "Besides I never really care much for my mother's death, I give her respect because she gave me life but I never really knew her."

Warren walked off again, leaving the two men in a minor state of awe and shock from her words. She headed back to her room but ended up getting lost. Figuring that a person might be in one of the doors along the hall she opened one. She did not see or hear anyone but she did find a library. The room was a mess just like the other room Warren had walked into so she just started cleaning. She started pulling books off the shelves and putting them in stacks by what they were about. she also put them in alphabetical order in terms of what they were about as well, like A Boat's Anatomy in the B pile and How to Cook Sea Kings in C. She also found a few journals, each without a title, she just put those on a small shelf that she cleared off already. She went through the entire of the library to find all the books she cataloged into A, B, and C before she started putting books back onto shelves. While doing so she also started reading the books as she put them away. Her focus was broken when the door opened. Law stepped in with a book in hand, he didn't seem to notice as he set the book down on a pile and left. a moment passed before Law came back in.

"What are you doing in here?" Law asked her.

"Cleaning." She told him and resumed with her organizing.

"Cleaning?" He questions and came over to see her work. "I was told that the sub was cleaner than normal. Your doing?"

"Only the Laundry room and the Kitchen." she said putting the book she was currently reading in its proper place. "Other than that I haven't really done much."

Warren picked up another book and set it in the M pile.

"You guys are heading to the Sabaody right?" She asked Law.

"Yes, we are." Law said, he had picked up a book and was currently reading. "How did you know?"

"My father is a pirate." Warren said, "He met my mother at Sabaody, where she lived."

Warren placed a few more books about cooking on one of the shelves.

"You're from Sabaody?" Law asked her looking up from his book. "What can you tell me about it?"

Warren shook her head slightly.

"I was born into slavery." She told him. "Sabaody is a big slave trading hub and my mother was one of the unlucky people who got forced into slavery."

Warren paused.

"I can't tell you much." She told him putting another book in a pile. "Only what I've read about or heard of from books and other slaves who used to be pirates."

"I see." Law said, putting his book in a pile. "Why would you ask?"

Warren looked at Law, right into gray eyes.

"I would like a ride to Sabaoby." she told him.

Law was silent. He was thinking about how to answer her.

"Very well, but while you are on my ship, you are to listen to my orders." He told her. "Are we clear?"

"Very." She replied. "Thank you."

The two went back to their silence. Warren putting away book and Law reading them.


End file.
